once upon a night
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: CasLab, headcanon after kapitel 46, fictogemino, a fic after long hiatus / Ia hanya tahu satu fakta, Castor tidak menyesal untuk menyelamatkannya. RnR?


07ghost isn't mine. they're yukino ichihara's and yuki amemiya's. but this fanfiction is mine.

once upon a night © meiriza rokudo

caslab. abalness romance detected. fail fictogemino. a headcanon after kapitel 46.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**silahkan baca dari paragraph awal ke paragraph akhir secara berurutan**

* * *

Malam ini, selain penyesalannya, yang ia tahu hanyalah sebuah fakta bahwa Castor memeluknya. Erat. Kuat. Begitu hangat.

"Ssh, tenanglah."

"Maaf," nada sedihnya begitu kentara, getaran menyerukan sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Lelaki berambut merah itu mendesah pelan, mengelus kepala berambut _lilac_ itu lembut dan perlahan.

"Kau tahu itu tak masalah bagiku, Lab."

"Castor," nada suaranya gusar, sekaligus gentar. Matanya menerawang kemanapun—kemana saja, asal tidak pada kedalaman dua manik di hadapannya. Sehingga, yang ia tahu dari pengelihatannya hanyalah fakta bahwa kamar itu gelap. Hampir tanpa pencahayaan kecuali rona rembulan yang menyeruak masuk lewat kerapatan udara. Rasa dingin begitu kentara, sementara Labrador menggosok kedua tangan—mengumpulkan kehangatan lewat gesekan kulitnya. Namun itu sia-sia. Karena—karena Castor sudah mengunci pergerakannya dengan satu gestur penuh makna.

"Dari dahulu aku selalu tahu bahwa kau adalah orang paling naif yang pernah kukenal," sebelum ada kata yang menyambut suara dari bibirnya, Castor menyisipkan senyuman di sana, sembari berkata—berbisik perlahan pada telinga orang di hadapannya. Mengingatkan bayang-bayang kejadian yang baru saja membuat dirinya kehilangan salah satu lengan dan mata—yang kini tergantikan oleh properti boneka.

Labrador mengerling, dalam matanya terpantul cahaya bulan. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Castor, sampai-sampai wangi flora mampu tercium dari helai-helai ungunya, menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang putih pucat tertimpa sinar rembulan. Ia membelai sebelah mata yang tak lagi bersisa, lalu turun mengelus lengan Castor yang menghilang, dari sentuhannya—ada kesedihan tiada tara, "Seharusnya… Seharusnya aku mampu berpikir lebih jernih—"

"Oh, demi Tuhan. Aku paham, Labrador. Tenanglah. Ini pilihan. Aku memilihnya. Aku _memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu_."

"Aku sungguh berterimakasih, tapi—"

Castor menggenggam tangannya yang begitu dingin karena gugup, sehingga kata-kata yang tadi berharap meluncur dari bibirnya menggantung di udara. Ia menunduk. Castor mencoba membiusnya dengan kehangatan yang terpancar dari setiap sudut matanya.

Lab hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, merasakan kata-kata dan sentuhan menelusup sanubarinya. Elusan di kepalanya begitu lembut. Seolah ia adalah boneka porselen yang cantik namun rapuh. Apa ini karena tangan Castor yang sudah terbiasa membuat dan merancang boneka-boneka?

"Kehilangan sebelah tangan dan mata bukan apa-apa selama orang yang berharga bagiku selamat."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kecupan ringan Labrador di kelopak matanya, tepat dimana masih ada luka yang Ayanami sisakan selain bagian yang diambilnya. Castor meringis. Sementara Labrador menekuk wajahnya malu, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memaksudkan rasa terima kasih dengan perantara gestur ataupun dengan sederetan kiasan tak bermakna. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana mengutarakannya dengan jujur dan apa adanya. Sesaat, mata violetnya bertemu dengan kedalaman batu rubi milik Castor. Ada helaan nafas di sana.

Castor bungkam, pada akhirnya. Setelah hening yang menyusuri partikel rapat udara, Labrador mendorongnya—_tubuh Castor_—ke atas bantal. Sudah terlalu larut untuk mereka bicara.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal..." sekalipun nada lelah itu sudah diusahakan untuk tersamarkan oleh lelaki berambut _lilac_ itu, Castor tetap mengerenyit mendengarnya. Apa yang tidak ia tahu dari Labrador selama ini? Namun, ia memilih untuk mengamati apa yang akan Labrador utarakan setelahnya. Ia paham, Labrador selalu punya caranya sendiri. Sehingga akan ada saatnya—ada saat dimana Labrador tahu titik lemahnya, yang begitu baik, namun begitu mengancam.

Labrador memberikan isyarat yang begitu menenangkan agar Castor segera memejamkan mata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi. Castor berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau harus tidur, Lab. Istirahatlah, kau terlalu menghawatirkanku."

Tak tahan mendapat penolakan, Castor merengkuhnya lagi, lebih erat namun tak menyakitkan, untuk bersama-sama tidur di sampingnya. Labrador separo terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia berusaha menguasai diri, "… Castor, aku—"

Lab menggeleng, menggeleng, dan menggeleng.

Castor tersenyum mempertemukan mata mereka berdua—mencari kesenduan yang terpancar dari wajah itu. Jarak kening mereka berdua kini hanyalah seperti kematian yang kemarin hampir-hampir menyeret satu nyawa di dalam ruangan ini. Pipi Labrador bersemu. Cantik, seperti rona bulan.

Membungkam suara, lalu bicara secara hati—mungkin hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

* * *

**silahkan baca dari paragraph akhir ke paragraph awal secara berurutan**

* * *

a/n : maafkan keabalan saya. Akhirnya saya bisa nulis lagi disini. Ampuni fictogemino abal ini. Saya bikin ini disaat ini sudah tak mainstream lagi, hahaha /ditabok

yang saya pahami secara sederhana : ficto gemino adalah cerita yang nyambung dibaca dari awal ke akhir maupun dari akhir ke awal. jadi, saya cuma berharap semoga ini nyambung ._.

CasLab needs more love, yeah!

RnR?


End file.
